


Temporary Lapse in Judgement

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: Written for the VinList January 2017 Challenge #2:  Unexpected Guests





	Temporary Lapse in Judgement

The truth was, he didn’t like being fussed over. Especially when it wasn’t really necessary. After all, the blow he’d taken had been insignificant in the grand scheme of things. A quick examination by the paramedics, along with a simple band aid. That was it. Certainly no need for a hospital stay, despite Nathan’s insistence.

He was, after all, capable of taking care of himself.

So, he’d gone home, expecting to see the rest of the team in the morning.

In retrospect, Ezra realized he probably should have told them he was leaving. 

He had barely arrived at his apartment, changed his clothes, and taken four Tylenol tablets, before they’d shown up at his door. 

All expecting to be let in. And all asking, in their own way, the same question: “Are you okay?”

It was on the tip of his tongue, the automatic denial of injury/confirmation of well-being. The “I’m fine” that all of them used for paper cuts, broken bones, and major surgery. 

But he swallowed his pride, met the concerned gazes, and admitted sotto voce, “My head hurts.” 

And before he knew it, he was ensconced on the couch, six solicitous men tending to his every need.


End file.
